


Displays of Affection

by SirPanda



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirPanda/pseuds/SirPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan loves to give Sollux his affection but is not so happy when it is the other way around. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Displays of Affection

“Eridan, can I ask you something?” Sollux asks as his boyfriend continues to snuggle closer against him. The heat of his body causes Sollux to shudder in embarrassment.

“Depends what it is.” The older murmurs and he makes sure that his mouth is just behind his partner’s neck, so that he can make sure to send shivers down his spine.

There is a slight pause.

“Why do you feel uncomfortable when I try to give you affection?” 

That question, that question that his boyfriend states is enough to send Eridan on a rampage. He, however, holds back his childish reaction, to (hopefully) hold a civilized conversation. However, these thoughts do not keep him from rolling up out of the bed to sit at the edge of it. He places his hands on either side of his hips and stares up at the ceiling.

“It’s nothing important.” He grits through his teeth. 

“It has to be if you’re acting this way.” Sollux murmurs. It is obvious by his tone that he feels hurt from this. “I mean, if I did something wrong, I can try to make it okay…”

“Don’t say that again! You only ever make me happy!” Eridan hisses. He’s clutching the bed sheets now, trying so hard to not stare back at the face of his lover, not so he could see the tears welling in his eyes.

“Then, to make me feel okay again, can you tell me? I love you Eridan and I’m just a bit concerned.” He whispers.

Said person clamps his eyes shut, squeezing back the tears, as he attempts to explain his emotional outburst, “I have only ever wanted to love someone, to give them my everything.” He stops to take a few breaths, trying to keep his emotions under control. He continues. “And it felt great to know that that person enjoyed receiving all the TLC I put towards them, but…” 

Eridan presses his palms against his eyes, “…but I never wanted anything in return. I felt that my love would be for nothing if it was mutual, because I am not worth a single person’s affection! I am nothing but a fucking pile of garbage that is emotionally exhausting, PMS’ all the time, and am just a great fucking mess! Who the fuck would want something so-” He halts his ranting. Sollux has wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and soon, he positions himself so that his head rests on Eridan’s shoulder.

He is shocked, for the most part, but does not push him away or struggle to escape the embrace he receives. 

No words need be said between them, because Eridan can see, that in Solluxs’ opinion, he deserves to be nurtured and loved and cared for just as much as he is to others. 

This thought alone puts him at peace for the moment, knowing that it was possible for somebody to love him, still…

“Sol?” 

“Yeah.”

“Can you say ‘it’ again?” 

“I love you, Eridan.” 

“Okay, now say ‘Eridan, I want you to kiss me’.”

“Tha-that’s…” Sollux stutters. 

The older grins but he is still facing away from him and can get away with a few things at the moment, “Please? I thought you said you loved me and I just assumed…”

“Okay, okay, I guess I can accommodate that but I won’t say it, just… just turn around and close your eyes.” Sollux states quietly. He removes himself from the position to adjust himself.

He does as told, and a few moments later, pair of lips lightly presses against his. Without further encouragement, Eridan pounces atop Sollux, crushing their lips together.

“H-hey! We were having a moment right now.”

“And we still are, ‘sides, we haven’t fully expressed our emotions correctly, have we?” He grins, licking his lips.

“I guess I’m okay with that…” Sollux sighs. (He wants this as bad as Eridan.)

“Love you, Sol.” Eridan murmurs before diving in to begin displaying as much ‘affection’ as he can.


End file.
